


New Line Item

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Bad Moon Rising [5]
Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Loss, pens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: By this point, Miriam had added a separate line-item in her budget for pens.





	New Line Item

By this point, Miriam had added a separate line-item in her budget for pens. She’d taken to carrying three with her, but she always managed to lose one on the ride to work and another at work. She wasn’t sure where she lost the third pen, but she suspected it was when her neighbor, Victoria, accosted her to talk about her relationship with Sammy.

She sighed, pushing back her hair as she scribbled out some calculations. She’d have to start using less electricity, maybe borrow her Grandparent’s old gas lamp.

“Note to self: request raise.” She murmured, scrawling it down.


End file.
